Dragon Ninja
The Dragon Ninja (龍の忍者/龍の忍び Ryuu no Ninja/Ryuu no Shinobi, Dragon Ninja) is the name given to a lineage of legendary warriors who are destined to inherit the Dragon Sword and safeguard the world from malevolent supernatural forces. History In the ancient era of myths and legends, the Evil Deities had returned in the wake of the Dark Dragon's chaos and mixed their essences with the bloodlines of the entire human race, enslaving mankind and creating a new race of Fiends."However, in that age of chaos all of the bloodlines of Ancient tribes were mixed and the form and nature of the Ancients has been carried on by us, the Fiends." -The Book of the Fiends Most of the ancient humans were awed by the Evil Deities and revered them as gods, but one tribe rose up against their Fiendish masters and sided with the Heavenly Dragons, against the Dark Dragon and the Evil Deities. Descendents of this rebellious tribe would later be known as the Dragon Lineage. As the Dragons departed the mortal realm, they blessed the strongest warrior of the Dragon Lineage with one of their own fangs."Their strength drained by the evil of the Dark Dragon, the remaining dragons placed their last hope in the hands of the humans in the form of one of their own fangs." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword This fang, imbued with the souls, essence and spiritual powers of the 12 Dragons lead to the creation of the Dragon Sword, a heavenly weapon that would be responsible for the deaths of evil beings too numerous to count. The warrior's physical strength, vigorous spirit and profieciency of technique allowed him to wield the Dragon Sword's immense divine power, upon receiving it his blood was infused with those of the Dragons, allowing only him and descendants of his bloodline to wield the Dragon Sword.Muramasa: "But she bores the Dragon Sword, How? Only those with Dragon blood in their veins can wield that blade" Ryu Hayabusa: "They took my blood, and the Dragon Sword" -Ryu Hayabusa/Muramasa cutscene Day 8, Ninja Gaiden 3 With the Dragon Sword he slew the Dark Dragon, and afterwards began a legacy of warriors who would descend from his lineage known as the Dragon Lineage bloodline, each descendant would carry the Dragon Sword, vowing to carry on the duties of the departed Dragons."Its amazingly sharp blade, carved from the fang of an ancient Dragon, is responsible for the deaths of evil beings too numerous to count. As long as the sword remains on this earth, it may only be wielded by a descendant of the Dragon Lineage bloodline." -Dragon Sword, Ninja Gaiden 2"The bearer of this divine weapon must possess the physical strength, vigorous spirit, and proficiency of technique necessary to wield it properly." -True Dragon Sword, Ninja Gaiden 2"Thus was born the Dragon Sword, a formidable weapon inhabited by the very essence of the powers of the dragons. It was with this sword that the humans were able to defeat the Dark Dragon." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword"Among the strongest of mankind, Dragons’ blood courses through their veins. Members of this bloodline, the Dragon Lineage, have vowed to stay vigilant and protect our world from the threat of the Archfiends." -Ninja Gaiden 2 instruction booklet" Though the Dragon Lineage had managed to slay the Dark Dragon, the rest of the humans race were still slaves to their Fiendish overlords. Without an enemy to face, the tribes of Fiends had been fighting amongst themselves in a bid for domination, causing great suffering upon the human race caught in the chaos, as the destructive battles turned the earth into a hell. The Fiend Tribes were ultimately united when the most powerful of the Evil Deities known as the Archfiend, forced them all into his horde of minions."Eventually, the tension between the four Fiend Rulers turned into a fierce battle. The world was plunged into chaos, as though Hell had erupted upon Earth. This infernal conflict drew the attention of one of the Archfiends, known as Vazdah. Slowly, he arose from his deep slumber to glimpse at the commotion. Lord Vazdah's eyes opened upon a man, a lone human who plummeted into the abyss of the Archfiend's stare." -The Four Greater Fiends, Part 2, Ninja Gaiden 2 The Dragon Lineage battled this horde of Evil Deities, their Fiends and the human tribes under their rule. This conflict extended for tens of thousands of generations. Greatly outnumbered, the remaining Dragon Lineage warriors began employing guerrilla tactics, striking from the shadows. Eventually the Dragon Lineage survivors, those who were directly descended from the great warrior who slew the Dark Dragon, became the Dragon Ninja. Unlike their future ninja counterpart, the Dragon Ninja mostly fought armies head on and out in the open; employing the occasional stealth, sabotage and assassinations of rulers upon the fiends. Eventually the great conflict ended when the Dragon Ninja sealed away the Archfiends and their spawn to eternal slumber in the underworld."The Dragon Lineage and Archfiends continued their battle for tens of thousands of generations, a struggle that finally ended when the members of the Dragon Lineage were able to seal away the Archfiends and their spawn." -The Vigoor Mythology, Ninja Gaiden 2"I expected nothing less from a Dragon Ninja. Long ago your ancestors imprisoned the Archfiend deep within this mountain, now that job is up to you" -Muramasa, Ninja Gaiden 2 The humans now free from Fiendish rule began determining their own destinies, as generations of Dragon Ninja safeguarded the world from the shadows, forever vigilant. Possessing supernatural strength, speed, and agility, the Dragon Ninja were feared and revered throughout history. The Dragon Ninja inhabited the Aokigahara forests of Mt. Fuji, near where their ancestors had sealed away the Archfiend to the underworld millenias ago. There they struck down the malevolent supernatural forces who occasionally haunted the forests. Overtime the Dragon Ninja settled there and aligned themselves with the Hayabusa Spirit, adopting it as their guardian animal they formed the Hayabusa Ninja Clan."Known as the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, these decendants of the Dragon Lineage had long lived in these woods, slaying the evil spirits that dared to show themselves in the sacred lands of Fuji. -History of the Castle of the Dragon, Ninja Gaiden 2 Time passed and in the late 16th century came the arrival of famed samurai lord Oda Nobunaga, who as powerful as he was feared the demonic creatures that dwelled in the Aokigahara forests. Lord Nobunaga, who had earlier decimated the Ninja of Iga province, now sought to ally himself with the Hayabusa Ninja Clan lead by the Dragon Ninja Shunden. After their meeting Nobunaga shook hands with Shunden and ordered the construction for the Castle of the Dragon."Lord Nobunaga, he who challenged the heavens for control of the land, ordered that a stronghold be contructed at the height of the hallowed mountain. Lord Nobunaga, he who decimated the Ninja province of Iga, now sought the support of a select group of Ninja. In these times of civil war, even the most powerful feared the creatures that dwelt in the deep forests of Fuji." -History of the Castle of the Dragon, Ninja Gaiden 2"Thus, the Castle of the Dragon was conceived: an impenetrable fortress to quell the threatening evil. The leader of the Hayabusa Clan, Shunden, shook hands with Lord Nobunaga and promised it's construction. The castle was built, a strong face to stare down the evil menace. Thus history recorded this event shortly before the incident at Honno-ji that cost Lord Nobunaga his life." -History of the Castle of the Dragon, Ninja Gaiden 2 The Dragon Ninja now had a fortified base of operations, from which they could continue their struggle against malevolent supernatural beings where ever they may surface. Known Dragon Ninja *'Shunden Hayabusa': Leader of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan during the 16th century. He is known for the construction of the Castle of the Dragon. *'Jin Hayabusa': Leader of the Hayabusa Clan during the Tokugawa Bakufu. He was among the most powerful ninja of his generation, causing even Hattori Hanzo to be wary. *'Black Robed Master': A mysterious figure who appeared in Russia during the early 20th century, when a monarch known as the King of Darkness had risen to power through a series of royal murders. The King worshiped a statue he referred to as Vazdah and had beside him a giant with a purple veil over its face. During his reign Fiends appeared and devoured the Russian people to the King's elation. It was then that a warrior referred to by the Russian people as the Black Robed Master appeared, slaying the fiends, then assassinating the King and his giant companion."During the King of Darkness' reign, strange creatures called "Fiends" descended upon the land, devouring any humans they found. The insane King sat on his throne, elated as he watched his country collapse. This horror finally eneded when the King of Darkness and his giant companion were assassinated by the Black-Robed Master. This warrior in black, a stranger from a foreign land, is renowned as a courageous hero, but his identity is a mystery lost to the annals of history." -The Rule of the King of Darkness, Ninja Gaiden 2 *'Jô Hayabusa': The current leader of the Hayabusa Clan, though he had many battles in his lifetime, he is known for ending the millennia old conflict between the Dragon Ninja and the Vampires, by finishing off the Vampire Lord Crimson with aid from his son. *'Ryu Hayabusa': The son of Jô Hayabusa, Ryu is currently the last Dragon Ninja descendant at the end of the Dragon Lineage Bloodline, the Dragon Sword was recently passed onto him from his father. He is also the most powerful shinobi ever produced by the Dragon Lineage Bloodline, as he was the first to actually slay the revived Dark Dragon, and the Archfiend Vazdah and his Four Greater Fiends in centuries Trivia *As stated in the Dragon Sword's description in Ninja Gaiden II, only a Dragon Ninja is able to wield the Dragon Sword without being destroyed by its divine power. *Although not a Dragon Ninja, the Goddess was able to wield the Dragon Sword because she had Ryu Hayabusa's DNA genetically engineered into her by the Lords of Alchemy, giving her abilities of the Dragon Ninja. Gallery Dragon clan crest..jpg|The Crest of the Dragon Ninja as seen in the Ninja Ryukenden OVA Image005-noscale.jpg|Dragon Ninja: Jô Hayabusa Ryuhayabusa2.jpg|Dragon Ninja: Ryu Hayabusa References Category:Content Category:Mythology